Restless Nights
by Royal Detective
Summary: During one stormy night the youngest princess of Enchantia seeks refuge with the sorcerer, the problem is she can not sleep with the storm going on! Meanwhile Cedric is having a problem with sleep too but his problem is much too deep to sleep through. A secret letter just might solve his problem but could it really?


**Sofia the First**: **Restless Nights**

Thunder boomed and rain poured down outside in Enchantia and everyone was asleep for the night except one young princess. She was watching the storm outside at her window sill, sure she would have been in bed asleep right now but the storm had woke her up and now she couldn't go back to sleep.

The storm was indeed loud and disturbing and to Sofia's displeasure the storm wasn't letting up! Deciding to keep her mind off the storm, she began to walk out of her room and into the dark hallways of the castle. The place was pretty creepy on a night like this, it made the girl clutch herself into a tight hug and began to search scurry down the hall hearing the little pat her bare feet made.

When she stopped, she realized she had ran to the sorcerer's tower, one of the best places she went to. She couldn't believe she had ran here!

"Should I go up and see Mr. Cedric? He may already be asleep like everyone else. Maybe, I could just walk up the stairs and listen to see if he is." With her decision made the girl climbed the steps. It was a long walk but when she saw the door she began to make her way to the door.

She pressed her ear against the door and began to hear Wormwood caw. "Shh Wormy, you don't want wake everyone do you?" Sofia's face brightened when she heard her sorcerer's voice but why was he up this late? Did the storm wake him too? As she continued to contemplate her decision thunder boomed making Sofia burst through the door in a scream!

Cedric turned his seat around after the door slam had gotten his attention. "Princess Sofia, what in the world are you doing up in the middle of the night?" Sofia saw the man in purple pajamas with his wand his hand and his arms crossed waiting for her answer.

Sofia laughed nervously then answered "The storm had woke me up. Why are you up this late Mr. Cedric?" The sorcerer really didn't want to answer her question because if he did she would hate him. Reasons to why he couldn't sleep were because of regret. To put his mind at peace, Cedric was writing a letter to her that explained what his previous schemes had been. He hoped if he had written what was on his mind he could get some rest but now she interrupted his plan. "I have too much on my mind to sleep." he said giving a glance at his paper on his desk that was waiting for him then looked back at the royal.

"Oh then perhaps you could tell me, maybe talking about it will make you feel better." Sofia suggested smiling. Cedric's eyes widened at her suggestion, he shook his head and smiled back. "Why don't we just focus on you for now, did you want a sleeping spell to help yourself sleep through the storm?"

Sofia shrugged "I didn't actually come up here for that, I was frightened by the storm that I ran here. I didn't think of a solution to help me. Although that would be nice, why don't you put a sleeping spell on both of us so we could sleep better," It was a nice idea for her but deep down he knew he couldn't use spells to solve his problem, maybe when she's older she could understand his pain.

He nodded then went back to his desk to fulfill her request. He put his unfinished letter in his pocket not realizing he had dropped on the floor making Sofia curious on what kind of contents the paper had held. While Cedric was searching for the spell Sofia picked the piece of paper up wondering if she should pry in on the hidden contents.

She shook her head; her mother had told her that she should never be nosy. Of course when Cedric had turned around to hand the paper that had the spell to Sofia his face went pale when he saw his letter in her hand. "Are you okay Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked with a worried expression on her face. Coming out of his state of shock Cedric nodded having the two of them switched papers.

With the letter in his hand Cedric sighed in relief which made Sofia wonder what was on his mind that was so troubling. "Thanks for the spell Mr. Cedric; this will defiantly help me sleep through the night."

Cedric gave a fake smile and answered "I'm glad I could help Princess." He then led her to the door and shut it behind her. With the princess gone he laid his back against the door then slid down to the floor, He sighed as he looked at his unfinished letter. "That was a close one Wormy, she should never know what's in here but if she did I know that it would be the end of me." But little did he know that the princess had heard his statement!

_**A/N:**__ How was this, scary? This wasn't exactly how I planned this story but I'm really happy how this turned out. I bet you are wondering what Cedric had wrote in that letter right? Well you'll get to see that letter in the next story called "The Secret Letter" Although I don't know if Sofia should see the letter or not, what do you think? Please Review!_


End file.
